As lágrimas de uma estrela
by Reky
Summary: "As estrelas não choram e nunca tiveram talento algum para fazê-lo." Sakura não consegue conviver sem as lembranças tão queridas que tem de sua mãe. Felizmente, alguém a ajuda.


_As lágrimas de uma estrela._  
_By Reky._

- As estrelas não choram e nunca tiveram talento algum para fazê-lo...

Era isso o que sua mãe lhe dizia, quando ainda estava viva e ao ver que a pequena garota começava a chorar por ter feito alguma malandragem. Sakura sempre imaginava que receberia uma bronca, mas surpreendia-se ao ver que a mãe apenas sorria e dizia as mesmas palavras agradáveis e sinceras, que tanto agradavam a pequena.

E esse ritual repetia-se novamente, à exceção de a mãe não estar mais presente para reconfortá-la e de a própria Sakura estar mais velha.

Mas aquele sentimento de vazio ainda prevalecia.

Não havia ninguém por perto... Ninguém, apenas a fria brisa que fazia seus longos cabelos castanho-claros esvoaçarem na direção do crepúsculo.

- Você está bem, Sakura?

A voz do garoto ressoava em seus ouvidos — mas ela não queria ouvir. Colocou suas pequenas e magras mãos em cima deles, tentando ao menos abafar o som da voz rouca dele. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada. Só queria as recordações.

Ela queria Nadeshiko de volta.

- P-Pare... Por favor... – Ela pedia, quando ouvia a voz repetir a pergunta.

No entanto, a resposta era sempre a mesma:

- Não.

Sakura virou-se, fitando o dono dos lindos olhos cor de âmbar. Antes aqueles mesmos olhos costumavam deixá-la presa, mergulhada em um mar de ternura e amor. Eles eram seu porto-seguro, sua calmaria. Mas, agora, eram apenas olhos como outros quaisquer.

- Por que quer perturbar-me, Syaoran? – Ela inquiriu, com a voz fraca. – Como ousa perturbar minhas recordações?

- Não estou ousando nada nem perturbando ninguém. – O garoto respondeu, seu tom de voz estava frio como a brisa que não queria descansar. Ele observou as ondas do mar roçar a areia da praia com um som suave e continuou. - Tudo que quero é saber como você está.

- Não interessa.

O silêncio pairou. Syaoran desviou os olhos para o pôr-do-sol — cada vez mais, a estrela descia pelo horizonte, como de costume.

- Sabe, - Novamente, ele insistiu. – Se você não quiser contar, tudo bem. Não conte, então. Só acho que... – Suspirou, juntando toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si para dizer o que tinha a obrigação de dizer. Ele já não agüentava mais ver sua garota naquele estado deplorável; não agüentava mais tentar se aproximar e ser brutalmente evitado e ignorado. Ele queria sua Sakura de volta. Egoísmo? Até podia ser, mas isso era a única coisa com a qual ele não se importava. – Não é bom ficar olhando para trás, quando ainda se tem um caminho muito longo a se seguir. É muito ruim ter de ver que você está se afundando, cada vez mais, neste poço escuro e cheio de lembranças. Às vezes, é bom tê-las por perto, porque, sem elas, não haveria passado, nem futuro. Não se aprende. Não se pode, realmente, _viver_. Porém, tem vezes que as lembranças são tantas e tão intensas que chegam a fazer mal a algumas pessoas; elas acabam apegando-se e afeiçoando-se demais a elas e, por fim, acabam por esquecer o que ainda têm que viver.

Ele pausou, tentando observar se suas palavras haviam surtido efeito pela expressão que Sakura fazia. Depois, jogou a bomba final:

- É ruim ver isso acontecer com alguém a quem amamos...

- Cale a boca, Syaoran! – Sakura gritou, ajoelhando-se na areia fofa da praia e colocando as mãos nos ouvidos novamente. – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! Não tem! V-você pode fazer tudo, menos tirá-la de mim! Pare com isso!

O garoto não lhe deu ouvidos, apesar de estar assustado com a reação de Sakura.

- Quando isso acontece, você tem que se livrar das lembranças o mais rápido possível. Senão, sua vida dependerá delas e você não viverá sem tê-las junto de si. A pessoa acaba se esquecendo de viver por si só. Ela acaba se esquecendo que tem amigos e pessoas preocupadas com ela, acaba esquecendo-se de se alimentar e se cuidar e, por fim, acaba morrendo, com um só pensamento em mente: as lembranças.

- C-Cale a boca, Syaoran! N-Não quero m-mais te ouvir...!

- Creio que sua mãe, - Ao ouvir a palavra, Sakura levantou a cabeça. Syaoran esboçou um sorriso, um tanto aliviado pela pequena reação. – Não gostaria de vê-la desse jeito, Sakura. Você está deplorável, irreconhecível. Não foi você quem me disse que, quando era pequena, sua mãe lhe dizia que estrelas não choram? Pois bem, está acontecendo um fenômeno bem anormal à minha frente: uma estrela está chorando. Incrível, não?

De novo, o silêncio. Então, calmamente e com as costas tremendo por causa dos soluços, Sakura se levanta e o abraça. Syaoran tinha toda a razão — ela estava se apegando à vida de quando sua mãe ainda vivia e estava dependente dela. Como uma droga. As _lembranças_ eram como uma droga para Sakura — elas passavam aquela sensação inebriante, de tranqüilidade e de que tudo ficaria bem dali para frente.

Mas não passavam daquilo: sensações.

E viver de lembranças e falsas sensações, com toda a certeza, não era nada bom.

O passado é como uma fonte de ensino, utilizada como exemplo. Nós erramos e temos que aprender a conviver com eles pelo resto de nossas vidas. São esses mesmos erros que nos permitem seguir em frente e tentar diversas vezes algo, até atingirmos nosso melhor. No entanto, não era com isso que Sakura andava abraçando-se — ela apegara-se às suas lembranças até seus três anos para apenas acreditar que sua mãe ainda estava ali, viva, falando com ela e acariciando seus cabelos. Porém, no fundo, a garota sabia que estava enganada.

Syaoran sentiu pequenas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Fazia quanto tempo desde que a tinha abraçado desta maneira? Céus, como ele estava louco para ter sua Sakura de volta aos seus braços, ao lugar onde pertencia! Aproximou seus lábios de sua fronte e a beijou suavemente. Há quanto tempo não fazia esse simples gesto?

Sakura levantou a cabeça, olhando com seus incríveis orbes esmeraldinos para o garoto.

- Estrelas não choram, Syaoran. Elas nunca tiveram talento algum para isso.

- Assim como você. Quando você chora, sinto que cada lágrima sua seria capaz de partir meu coração.

Sakura sorri.

- Obrigada, Syaoran. Muito obrigada, mesmo. Como posso retribuir-lhe esse grande favor que fez por mim?

- Apenas quero que seja feliz, Sakura.

- Creio que agora eu já esteja feliz o bastante...!

Os dois aproximaram-se, fechando seus olhos e sorrindo suavemente, já esperando o que viria a seguir.

O sol já havia se posto havia alguns minutos. Naquele momento doce em que as almas daqueles dois jovens se beijavam, uma estrela brilhou no céu. A primeira estrela daquela noite. Ela brilhou, parecendo dar um pequeno sorriso, e caiu — para nunca mais retornar ao lugar do qual havia caído.

**The End.

* * *

**

**As Lágrimas De Uma Estrela **foi a primeira One-Shot de Sakura Card Captor que escrevi para o site. Lembro-me até hoje de estar sentada em frente ao computador em uma tarde remota de 2006 e de, repentinamente, ter a súbita idéia da frase da Nadeshiko na minha cabeça. Aconteceu tão rápido e a escrevi tão ou mais rapidamente que, no mesmo dia, a Fic estava no site.

Aconteceu exatamente no dia 17/03/2006. Conseqüentemente, faz quatro anos que ela está no ar — e, caramba!, eu tinha onze anos! o_o — mas ocorreram alguns problemas técnicos e eu fui obrigada a "dar uma ajeitadinha nela". A Fic estava tão fofa, mas, por algum motivo, o site acabou deletando palavras e frases que acabaram deixando o texto completamente incompreensível! Já faz algum tempo que eu percebi o que aconteceu, mas só agora que eu realmente decidi tomar uma decisão. Por isso, acabei reescrevendo a Fic e aproveitei para dar umas incrementadinhas aqui e ali (; HAHA Espero que não se importem!

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado da nova ALUE ^^ E se você não conhecia a Fic, bem, espero que também tenha gostado!

Agradeço aqui quem comentou esse tempo todo, que são:

**Line (17/03/2006);  
Kureopatsura-san (17/03/2006);  
Littledark (18/03/2006);  
Amanda (10/04/2006);  
Lua (25/05/2006);  
Nanda Clearwater (29/05/2006);  
Kurai Kiryu (14/08/2006);  
Miseno-san (26/12/2006).**

Hontou arigatou, minna-san! :D

Beijos a todos vocês e até a próxima! LOVE YA! Ah, e não se esqueçam: REVIEW! HAHA (;


End file.
